percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Answering Twitter Questions
Question #1: If you were a food, what would you be? Percy: Blue pizza. Annabeth: Lasagna. Jason: Grapes. I don't know why, but definitely grapes. Piper: Chocolate covered strawberries. Frank: Pancakes! Hazel: Cookies. Leo: Come on guys, we all know I'm a taco. Question #2: Since The Hunger Games: Catching Fire is coming out this year, who would 1. die first and 2. who would win in the Hunger Games? *Everyone gives ten seconds of thought to this question* Annabeth: Die first? Frank. Percy: *nods in agreement* ...Frank. Leo: Frank. Hazel: *with a sheepish smile on her face* Frank (sorry). Frank: Yeah... I guess. Jason: I would win though. Percy: Oh please. Leo: I could probably kill both of you if I wanted. Percy: I've been blown out of a volcano. You don't scare me. Thalia: Guys, stop arguing. I would beat all of you. Question #3: What is your favorite color? Jason: Purple, for the Romans! Percy: Blue, duh. Annabeth: Green. Percy: *wink* Annabeth: *shoves Percy off his seat* It's not all about you, Seaweed Brain. Leo: Hazel is a nice color. *smiles mischeivously* Frank: VALDEZ!! Leo: Valdez is not a color, but it is a very good choice nontheless. Hazel: *smiles a little* Leo, shut up, I'm dating Frank. Question #4: To Coach Hedge, who is your favorite out of the Seven? Coach Hedge: Lets see... Well Jackson's just an immediate no. It would have been Chase, if it weren't for the stables. Levesque gets sick too much. Grace and McLean never ran enough in class, and Frank turns into a dolphin, and that's just weird. So, surprisingly, it's Valdez. Leo: Yeah! Another one for Team Leo! And, cue arguments... Jason: I never actually went to your school! Percy: Why am I an immediate no...? Annabeth: We didn't even DO anything! Hazel: You of all people know I can't help that! Frank: Uh, in case you haven't noticed, that "weird dolphin" saved our lives! Piper: *puts both hands up in surrender* I regret nothing. Question #5: What would Annabeth's and Percy's children be like if they had kids? Annabeth: Probably knowledgeable with a sense of humor. Frank: A little terrifying, to be honest. Nico: I don't even WANT to know. *backs away with hands in the air* Hazel: They would be pretty eclectic considering they have Percy AND Annabeth in them. Jason: They's be a lot to handle. Thalia: They would take over the world. Leo: They are going to be the most attractive, sarcastic, condescending little s***s ever. Coach Hedge: If it were my choice, nonexistent on my watch. Percy: You know, the real question is, why IF? Coach Hedge: JACKSON!! Percy: OKAY OKAY! I was kidding, I swear! *suppressed laughter* Question #6: Percy and Annabeth: When you first met each other did you ever think you would date? Annabeth: Well, lets see, the first time I officially met, and talked to, him he had been unconscious for several days, drooled in his sleep, and we couldn't forget the fact that we were only twelve. So no, that's not exactly how I pictured my future boyfriend. Percy: Admit it, you thought I was hot. Annabeth: I thought you were dead. Percy: I still made it work. Question #7: Percy, does Annabeth now what happened with Rachel/Calypso/Reyna? Percy: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!?! Annabeth: *crushes soda can she was holding and chokes on soda in surprise* Coach Hedge: Really Jackson? One girl wasn't enough? Annabeth: Perseus. Freaking. Jackson. WHAT?! Percy: No, wait! *stands up and slowly backs toward exit door* I mean- RACHEL KISSED ME! And I mean Calypso and I- we didn't do anything! Reyna and I don't even- but. I DONT KNOW!! *Annabeth lunges for Percy and Frank and Leo grab her by her arms* Annabeth:ARGH!! LET ME GO!! Leo: Run, Percy! RUN! Frank: Don't worry about us! We can hold her! Rachel: *whispers to Piper* Should I be feeling guilty, or- Piper: As the daughter of Aprhodite I do not wish to comment. Hazel: Well, at least they're working together for once. Frank: Valdez! Got a few handcuffs in that tool belt? Or a seatbelt? Or an stuffed spider chew toy? Leo: *sighs* How about we just let her go, grab some popcorn, and watch her beat him up? Calypso: *whispers to Reyna* Did we start something...? Reyna: *whispers to Calypso* I don't know... Nico: I think Kronos just sent Percy a message from beyond the grave. Question #8: Will Leo ever have a relationship? Leo: Look, if I could run across the beach in my own arms, I would. Next question. Piper: I never really thought about that... Maybe my mom could- Leo: *shakes head violently* No, no, no, NO, NO! I've heard enough stories about your mom, Piper. NEXT! Percy: Well we COULD consult the Oracle for a prophecy change, right? We could change the Prophecy of Seven to the Prophecy of Eight, right? *turns towards Rachel* Rachel: Umm... *eyes glow green* Oracle: The point of a prophecy of mine, Jackson, is that it should not change. So I concur with Valdez. Leo: And now that we now have another member for Team Leo, lets move on. Question #9: Are Finnick and Katniss related to Percy and Leo (respectively)? *Percy and Leo suddenly stare thoughtfully into space for two minutes* Annabeth: ...Are you guys okay? Leo: *holds up hand to silence her* Shut up. I'm having revelations over here. Jason: I'm pretty sure the entirety of District Four is built on top of Percy's great-grandkids. Hazel: District One is probably mine... *looks off thoughtfully* Piper: That means that Jason's must be District 5. Percy: Finnick should be my great-grandson. But why Katniss-Leo? Leo: Because... *stands up with outstreched arms* THIS BOY IS ON FIREE!!! Frank: *plugs ears* Dude! Save it for the shower! Hazel: I just realized... If all the gold, diamonds, and jewelry I pick up cursed... Did I curse the entire Capitol into losing the second rebellion through District One? *Everyone suddenly stares thoughtfully into space except for Nico* Nico: *Looks around at everyone* What? Question #10: First kiss, everyone? Percy: Annabeth. Annabeth: Percy. Jason: Piper. Piper: Jason. Frank: Hazel. Hazel: Frank. Leo: I'll just sit over here my corner, I guess. Nico: If it makes you feel better, I've never been kissed, either. Leo: You're two years younger than me. Nico: Or seventy years older, if you want to get technical... Leo: That... actually does help, thanks. Nico: No problem. Join the club. Category:Illoras Category:Humor